What s going on with Sadie
by percabeth849
Summary: Despues de una visita a una diosa "enferma" en la Duat Sadie comienza a actuar diferente. ¿Que le habrian hecho? Podran salvarla antes de que muera? ¿Como reaccionara Walt ante esto? ADVERTENCIA Esta historia esta en los diferentes puntos de vista de Sadie, Carter y Walt.
1. Chapter 1

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SADIE:

Me desperté después de una horrible pesadilla, no se exactamente de que se trataba pero era un poco satánico, de cierta manera. Lo que soñé, era una fuerza malvada que dividía el _REN_ de los dioses, su personalidad era dividida en la buena, y la mala. Me pregunté si eso era obra de Setne, o si acaso era real. Pero solo fue un sueño y le quité importancia al asunto, aunque no me olvide de él.

Bajé a desayunar y me sorprendió ver que todos me estaban esperando, entonces, y de forma inesperada supe que lo que había soñado en realidad estaba pasando, así que solo alcancé a decir -Hay problemas. Debí de tener una cara rara o algo porque todos se me quedaron viendo de una forma escéptica, hasta que Carter por fin dijo algo -Que clase de problemas? -Los que incumben magia, dioses y la Duat. -Entonces que pretendes que hagamos? -Investigar -Bueno, ya oyeron a Sadie, quien quiere venir? Para mi alivio, Carter, Zia y Walt/Anubis la levantaron.

* * *

** HOLAA, BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE LAS CRONICAS DE KANE ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ACTUALIZARE LOS DOMINGOS Y LOS LUNES UNICAMENTE, SI NO ACTUALIZO EN ALGUNO DE ESTOS DÍAS TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE ACTUALIZARE LOS MIERCOLES Y VIERNES, SOLO NO ESPEREN ACTUALIZACIÓN LOS JUEVES **


	2. Chapter 2

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SADIE:  
Abrí un portal con ayuda de la estatua gigante de Tot, el Dios con cabeza de ibis amante de la barbacoa que vivía en nuestra sala.  
Los cuatro juntos nos metimos en el cuadrado negro y ondulante que nos llevaría a la Duat. Aterrizamos en la cuarta casa de la noche, Acres Soleados, o como quieran llamarle. Nos recibieron Tauret y Bes, mi fea pareja favorita y charlamos por un rato hasta que a Tauret se le ocurrió preguntar  
-Sadie, cariño, entonces a que se debe que nos visiten hoy?  
Así que tuve que contarles mi sueño, cuando hube terminado Tauret y Bes parecían un poco preocupados, teniendo en cuenta que ambos junto a los ancianos dioses que estaban en acres soleados, habían hecho papilla a un ejército entero de demonios con cabezas raras.  
Después de una rápida despedida nos dirigimos a la novena casa de la noche, lo malo fue que como estábamos fuera de hora tuve que abrir un portal hasta allí y quede muy agotada, tanto que tuve que apoyarme en Carter para no caer, después de unos momentos pude estar de pie pero no me agrado mucho la idea de caminar por eso me quedé fija en donde estaba y pude distinguir una silueta con arco y un carcaj de flechas al hombro detrás de ella venia una figura un poco mas pequeña pero como parecía inofensiva me volví a enfocar en la figura del arco. Esa figura me resultaba vagamente familiar hasta que la reconocí, me pareció que puse cara de terror por que por segunda vez en el día todos se me quedaron viendo. Me volví a sentir agotada así que me apoyé en Walt.  
-Neith.- murmuré y luego perdí el conocimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:  
PUNTO DE VISTA DE WALT:  
Oí que Sadie murmuraba algo que no pude entender y luego se desmayó, corrí a su lado tratando de ver si se había hecho algún daño, pero luego recordé la mirada horrorizada que surcó su cara y me puse a buscar en todos lados lo que la había asustado tanto, entonces la vi. Era una sombra que tenía un arco en la mano y un carcaj de flechas en la otra, recordé su cara y sentí a Anubis dar una especie de gruñido dirigido a la sombra, ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta de quien era esa sombra  
-Por todos los dioses, es Neith.  
-Es quien perdón?  
-Neith, Carter, Neith, la diosa de la casa y el odioso tejido. Nos persiguió a mi y a Sadie cuando fuimos a buscar la sombra de Bes. Necesitamos llevar a Sadie con Osiris y refugiarnos ahí hasta que no nos pueda hacer daño, mas bien para que no le haga daño a Sadie.  
-A ver Walt, como que para que no le haga daño a Sadie.  
-Si, lo que pasa es que cuando nos estaba persiguiendo Sadie la engaño para que creyera que las gominolas eran un animal o algo al que todos le temian y cuando Neith supo que Sadie la había engañado le dijo que tomaría su venganza y que esperaba que algún dia las gominolas la ahogaran.  
Cuando les acabe de explicar esto todos nos fuimos corriendo al palacio de Osiris.

Llegamos en un mal momento al palacio de Osiris, para ser mas exactos, llegamos en tiempo de juicio.  
Como yo llevaba en mis brazos a Sadie, porque aún no despertaba causamos mucha impresión al llegar. Justo cuando entro Carter, Osiris desvio la mirada y lo vio encantado, pero enseguida entre yo y su rostro se entristeció.  
1=Porque yo llevaba a Anubis dentro de mi y Osiris lo necesitaba para la ceremonia de pesar el corazón.  
2=Porque yo traía a su hija en mis brazos, sin sentido.  
Al final entro Zia y Osiris con un gesto de la mano nos indicó que nos situáramos a su lado derecho.

Al terminar el juicio Osiris le indicó a Perturbador que cerrara la puerta los espíritus y fantasmas y este lo hizo. Luego se dirigió a nosotros.  
-Ahora si, que hacéis todos ustedes aquí y que le ha pasado a Sadie.  
Carter le explicó el sueño de Sadie, su pequeño desmayo, mi avistamiento de Neith y su rara historia con las gominolas.  
Cuando Carter terminó de contar todo Sadie comenzó a despertarse.


End file.
